Apprendre à aimer
by Queenana
Summary: Sirius n'avait jamais appris à aimer. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais différentes situations dans sa vie vont lui apprendre l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Et ses conséquences...


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ni les lieux ni... rien du tout en fait, si ce n'est l'histoire. Et encore... Enfin bref, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, JKR a l'honneur d'en être la propriétaire. La veinarde!lol**

**Rating: M parce que, dans le prochain chapitre... enfin, vous verrez. Mais c'est nécessaire.**

**Pairing: Euh... Bah, en fait, pour l'instant, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura un, je me suis pas encore décidée. Mais si pairing il y a, ce sera UN SLASH. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Et ce serait un RemusxSirius**

**Voilà, ma première fic Harry Potter. Je vous avoue que je tremble un peu, j'ai peur de ce que vous allez en penser. Donc, je mets le prologue, et si ça vous tente de connaître la suite, bah... dites-le!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sirius n'avait jamais appris ce qu'était l'amour. Il vivait dans une famille qui prônait la discipline et le pouvoir plutôt que l'amour et l'affection. Il ne savait pas que dans les familles 'aimantes', les mères serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, leur lisaient des histoires les soirs pour les aider à s'endormir, déposaient de doux baisers sur leurs fronts en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il ne savait pas que les pères serraient tendrement l'épaule de leur fils pour montrer leur fierté ou passaient une main sur les cheveux de leurs filles. Ils ne savait pas que ces parents partageaient avec leurs enfants diverses activités et s'intéressaient à ce qu'ils aimaient.

Il ignorait tout cela car la seule chose que ses parents lui demandaient, c'étaient d'être digne et à la hauteur de l'honneur qui lui avait été fait d'être né Black. Il lui avait été enseigné de toujours être poli tout en étant froid et distant, de se tenir droit et fier, quelque soit les circonstances, de respecter les traditions et les croyances chères à la lignée des Black. Il devait s'efforcer d'être le meilleur, quelque soit le domaine, parce qu'on en attendait pas moins de l'héritier des Black. Il devait toujours être bien habillé, bien coiffé, toujours propre sur lui, ce qui, évidemment, lui interdisait tous les jeux enfantins auxquels n'importe quel enfant de son âge jouait. Mais, de toute façon, un enfant Black, encore moins l'héritier, ne pouvait s'abaisser à jouer à des jeux qui l'obligeraient à courir après des enfants qui lui étaient inférieurs, si ce n'est de par le sang, au moins par le rang ou les convictions de sa famille. Parce qu'il était un Black, il devait se comporter comme tel.

Et comme récompense pour tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour satisfaire aux exigences de ses parents, il ne recevait que des regards froids, accompagnés de sourires froids, avec parfois un petit hochement de tête. Parfois une petite discussion avant le coucher pour lui expliquer les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre durant la soirée. Et ça s'arrêtait là. Parce que la lignée des Black ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, n'avait jamais vécu dans un foyer chaleureux, et que, de toute façon, l'amour n'était bon que pour ces 'amoureux des moldus' qui les dégoûtaient tant.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Walburga et Orion Black oubliaient, c'était bien que, derrière l'héritier des Black, il y avait un enfant. Un enfant qui regardait les autres s'amuser en rêvant de les rejoindre, qui vivait mal chaque séquestration pour un dîner pompeux entouré de gens ennuyeux au possible. Un enfant qui rêvait de se dépenser et qui se chargeait de leur rappeler les nécessités dû à son âge par toutes sortes de petites blagues qui étaient loin d'être du goût de ses parents.

Et alors, Sirius découvrait qu'à la douleur d'être enfermé pouvait s'ajouter celle d'être puni. Et se voir privé du peu de plaisir que ses parents lui accordaient étaient tellement douloureux qu'il finissait par se conformer aux exigences de ses parents. Encore. Mais l'ennui n'était jamais loin et avec lui, les bêtises, les punitions, l'enfermement.

Voilà comment était bercée l'enfance de Sirius Black, troisième du nom. Une enfance faite d'efforts, de privations, d'ennui et de punitions. Et de solitude aussi. Parce que tout ce que voulait Sirius, au fond, c'était juste un peu d'amour.

* * *

**Euh... Je veux pas faire ma chieuse mais... svouplé... Une chtite review pour me mettre un peu de baume au coeur...**


End file.
